Government of the Dorvish Republic
Dorvik, officially the Dorvish Republic (Dundorfian: Dorvische Republik) or the Republic of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Republik der Dorvik), is a federal representative republic based out of Haldor, its capital. The President of the Dorvish Republic is the head of state and unlike the President of the Dorvish Federation is largely ceremonial. The President of the Dorvish Republic however, serves as the one of the chief foreign diplomats and is still the Supreme Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber) of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic is the primary official of the Dorvish Republics government, the State Chancellor is appointed by the State Council (Dorvik) by a majority vote, the State Chancellor is an homage to the earlier government established in Dorvik in the late 18th century. The State Chancellor is responsible for the day to day management of the Dorvish state as well as the overall direction of the government of the Dorvish Republic, they are responsible for answering questions to the Dorvish people. The State Council is the unicameral legislature of the Dorvish Republic, it is an elected 495 deputy legislature that has total legislative initiative and legislative power. The State Council is chaired by the President of the State Council and is served by two Vice Presidents.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=440175 History Constitution Executive Head of State The President of the Dorvish Republic (Dundorfian: Präsident der Dorvisch Republik) is the popularly elected head of the Dorvish Republic. Underneath the current constitution of the Dorvish Republic, the President is more ceremonial then anything, though the President of the Dorvish Republic many important functions. The President of the Dorvish Republic is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Armed Forces, he is de facto responsible for the defense of the nation.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=368238 The President of the Dorvish Republic is also responsible for foreign relations, he is the chief representative of the Dorvish Republic abroad and has the right to accredit and receive ambassadors, grant amnesties and underneath the law undertake "take all necessary steps to re-establish law and order" if "public order and security was seriously disturbed or endangered". The President of the Dorvish Republic otherwise is ceremonial and acts as protector of the Dorvish constitution and guarantor of national sovereignty. The President is also responsible for appointing several heads of organizations with the consent of the State Council. The President is responsible for appointing the Chairman of the State Bank of Dorvik, the Supreme Justice of the Supreme Court of Justice, the General-Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service, State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council of the State Security and Defense Council, State Security Director of State Security Service and the representatives and ambassadors of Dorvik. Head of Government The Minister-president of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Ministerpräsident der Dorvische Föderation) is the head of government of the Dorvish Federation. The Minister-president is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the Federal government. The Minister-president is approved by the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation under the nomination of the President. The Minister-president is responsible for nominating ministers after his appointment, these ministers go on to make up the Council of Ministers of Dorvik. The Minister-president is responsible to the Federal Assembly, however the Minister-president cannot be removed by a vote of no confidence unless brought forward by the President. Council of Ministers The State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic is the head of government and responsible for chairing the Council of Ministers. The Council of Ministers makes up a majority of the "Government of Dorvik" and carries out the policies of the Dorvish President and legislative branch. While the President does not chair the meetings of the Council of Ministers they are actively present during meetings as the President is responsible for setting the overall policy of the Dorvish government. The Council of Ministers is the collective meeting of the 14 Dorvish ministries as well as several other offices that are ministry-level according to Dorvish law. Ministers of the Council of Ministers must be at least 30 years of age and natural born Dorvish citizens. They are not required to have served in the national legislature or actively be a member of it or have any prior political experience. The President may elevate an office, department or any other division of the Dorvish government to ministry-level. Legislature Judiciary The Ministry of Justice is the leading judicial component of the Dorvish judicial system. The Ministry of Justice supervises the implementation of laws and handles the administration of justice throughout the Dorvish state. The Ministry of Justice controls a special aspect of the Dorvish state in that they are primarily responsible for the review and continuance of Dorvish law. The Minister of Justice is responsible for all levels of justice throughout the Dorvish state. State courts The State Constitutional Court (Dundorfian: Staatsverfassungsgericht) is the supreme constitutional court of the Dorvish Republic. It handles all cases related to the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic. The Supreme Justice (Dundorfian: Oberste Justiz) is nominated by the President and confirmed by the State Council, the Supreme Justice is joined by 6 other judges who are similarly nominated by the President and confirmed by the State Council. The authority for the State Constitutional Court comes from the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic; the constitution grants the State Constitutional Court the authority to review appeals brought before it regarding the constitution of the state. If the appeal makes its past the lower appellate courts as well as the Provincial Supreme Courts and it deals with a constitutional matter, the State Constitutional Court has a right to review it. Dorvik also has specialized state courts relating to the issues of administrative issues (Dundorfian: Staatsverwaltungsgericht), financial issues (Dundorfian: Staatsfinanzgericht), labor issues (Dundorfian: Staatsarbeitsgericht), social issues (Dundorfian: Staatssozialgericht) and intellectual issues (Dundorfian: Staatspatentgericht). The highest ordinary court of the Dorvish judiciary is the State Court of Justice (Dorvish: Staatsgerichtshof), which is the highest court dealing with criminal and civil cases that are of non-constitutional issues. Ordinary courts Dorvish ordinary courts are broken into two major branches, civil and criminal courts. The Dorvish courts are broken into three categories Local Courts (Dundorfian: Amtsgerichte), District Courts (Dundorfian: Kriesgerichte) and Provincial Courts (Dundorfian: Provinzalgerichten). Each state has a Supreme State Court (Dundorfian: Oberste Provinzgericht) for each civil and criminal offenses. Appellate courts work the same way with local, district and provincial courts. The Supreme Appellate Court hears both criminal and civil cases. Police jurisdiction Dorvik has several levels of police jurisdictions, these are defined in the "Law on Police Jurisdiction" which was passed by the Dorvish Federation and has been renewed but its successor governments, including the current Dorvish Republic. *State Officer (Staatsoffizier) - State Officers enforce all laws of the State and have jurisdiction throughout Dorvik. *Special Service Officer (Sonderdienst Offizier) *Service Officer (Dienstoffizier) - Service Officers are considered to be "State Officers" however their jurisdiction only extends to matters relating directly to their area of service. *Provincial Officer (Provinzoffizier) - Provincial Officers have jurisdictions throughout their respective Province. *Public Officer (Öffentliche Offizier) - Public Officers have authority in Local and District jurisdictions; these are often members of the Dorvish Police that are municipal, local or district police. Civil Service and Government Agencies Civil service wip Government agencies In the Dorvish Federation there are numerous government entities which are independent of oversight by a ministry. The Dorvish Federation is comprised currently of XX independent government agencies, each of these government agencies are overseen by a presidential appointed Federal Administrator who is then confirmed by the Federal Council, the upper house of the Dorvish Federal Assembly. The Federal Council approves these appointments after a two week hearing period which the nominee testifies before the Federal Council, if the Federal Council approves the nominee they become appointed to the position. If the Federal Council denies the nominee they have fourteen (14) days to nominated another and go through the same procedure until a nominee is approved. Administrative divisions At the first level, the Dorvish state is divided into Provinces (Dundorfian: Provinz) which is headed by an elected "Head" President (Dundorfian: Oberpräsident), the Oberpräsident is responsible for enforcing state laws and ensuring the overall direction of the Province is "...in the benefit of the Dorvish people and protects rights and freedoms that are natural born." The Provinces have an elected Provincial Diet (Dundorfian: Provinziallandtag) which are elected the same time as Dorvish national elections, the Provincial Diets function similar to the Dorvish State Council and are responsible for the legislative process of the province. The Provincial Government (Dundorfian: Provinzialausschuss) assists the Oberpräsident and somewhat reflects the national government of Dorvik however it is changed province to province. One notable feature of the Dorvish provincial system is the existence of the Provincial Council (Dundorfian: Provinzialrat) which is appointed by the government of Dorvik and is underneath the administration of the General-Plenipotentiary for State Administration of the Office of Government Administration which falls underneath the Ministry of the Interior. The Provincial Council reports on the actions of the province and serves as a go-between for the Dorvish government and provincial government and the Provinzialhauptmann (Luthorian: Provincial Captain) is the head of the Provincial Council. The second sub-division level is the Circle/District (Dundorfian: Kreise) headed by an elected District Council (Dundorfian: Kreistag), the District Council elects a member to lead it as District Leader (Dundorfian: Kreisleiter). Districts are broken into type distinct types: Rural districts (Dundorfian: Landkreis) and Urban districts (Dundorfian: Stadtkreis). Urban districts traditionally encompass cities and large urban areas while the vast majority of Dorvik are in rural districts. The third and final sub-division level are the cities, villages and municipalities are divided up in Dorvik, they are granted status by the local district based on a number of factors (namely population). There are specific divisions in Dorvik such as: municipalities (large cities - Gemeinde), boroughs of municipalities/cities (sub-divisions of either municipalities or cities - Stadtgemeinde), cities (smaller than a municipality - Stadt) and villages (most common form of government - Dorf). Traditionally these are lead by an elected mayor (Bürgermeister) with larger municipalities having a "Lord" mayor or "head" mayor (Oberbürgermeister). Cities, villages and municipalities are not necessarily named after what status they are, they are just classified as such by the Office of Government Administration. Province information Foreign affairs In Dorvik, the President, State Chancellor and the Minister of Foreign Affairs have the authority to enter into diplomatic relations with any nations. The President has exclusive right to receive ambassadors of foreign nations as head of state. The Law on Diplomatic Relations, then the Royal Decree on Diplomatic Relations, the Federal Law on Diplomatic Resolution and most recent the State Diplomatic Protocol establishes the basic set of rules and regulations regarding ambassadors and embassies within the Dorvish nation. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the maintenance and management of diplomatic affairs of the Dorvish state overall. The Dorvish Police are responsible for domestic protection of foreign embassies, while in the event of a total breakdown of protection of the embassy foreign embassies are permitted to maintain a garrison of no larger than 50 soldiers to defend itself. Overseas in foreign embassies the Armed Forces of Dorvik is tasked with protecting the embassies and diplomats of the Dorvish state. The Dorvish are a member of the CSCO Diplomatic Affairs Protocol which is signed by nearly every nation in the world and governs diplomatic affairs between states. Though the President is responsible for signing of foreign treaties and relations, the Foreign Ministry is responsible for carrying out the policy which is dictated by the President and the government of the Dorvish state. Dorvik is a member of the Artanian Union, a regional organization which is tasked with promoting Artania and democracy throughout the region. The Artanian Union is a creation of the Dorvish state and has always played an integral role to Dorvish power and influence on Artania. Dorvik has remained a part of the organization since it's creation and has been responsible for numerous phases of the Artanian Union. Dorvik has always had a leading role in the Artanian Union and has provided many Presidents and Chairmen/women to the Artanian Union as a whole. The headquarters of the Artanian Union is located in Schrudehofen, Kordusia in Dorvik making Dorvik the epicenter of the Artanian Union. Elections and Campaigns The Dorvish Federation has universal suffrage, therefore everyone is allowed to vote as soon as they turn the age of 18 and register to vote with the National Elections Council (Dorvik). Elections are currently conducted every 3 years throughout the nation, in the 5 states of Dorvik for local, district, state and national offices. Elections were formerly held in July but moved to December to permit people to enjoy the summer months without the need for campaigning in the heat. December 5th is the date of national elections while December 3rd is the date for local, district and state elections. In the Dorvish Federation the Sainte-Laguë method of party-list proportional representation is used to elect candidates of local, district, state and national legislatures. The electoral zones are broken into 'Constituency's (Dorvische: Wahlkries) each constituency has a number of representatives assigned to it and they are elected to the local, district, state and national legislature. The constituency's roughly equate to the civil districts of Dorvik. References Category:Government and politics of Dorvik